Semen specimen collection can be awkward and cumbersome. The shape of conventional collection containers used for semen collection can lead to inadvertent loss of early ejaculate, which can be the most sperm rich, and therefore important to capture for assisted reproduction purposes.
Another disadvantage to conventional collection containers is the discomfort they may cause during use. The superior edge of a conventional container is generally made of thin plastic, which can be uncomfortable when in contact with the genitalia.
An additional disadvantage of conventional semen collection containers and related collection procedures is the need to bend the penis from a fully erect position in order to deposit ejaculate into a conventional container. This can be difficult for many people during the ejaculation process and also lead to the loss of ejaculate. It is particularly difficult to collect ejaculate during the initial phase of ejaculation because conventional collection containers require proper angulation and alignment of the container and the penis simultaneously.
Urine collection can also be difficult using conventional collection containers, particularly for large and/or obese women, due to the shape of the containers. For example, some women may be unable to or may have difficulty positioning a conventional collection container in the urine stream in order to collect urine for tests. Pregnant women can face similar difficulties using conventional collection containers.
Accordingly, a new biological fluid collection accessory device is needed that overcomes the above-mentioned deficiencies.